Spierfeld Roadtrip
by you-will-be-found06
Summary: Simon Spier has been crushing on the unobtainable Bram Greenfield for years. After high school graduation, he takes a road trip with Bram. It may be his last chance to finally get the boy of his dreams. Honestly just some (hopefully) funny Spierfeld fluff.
1. Chapter 1

I stare out the window of my bedroom. It's the day after graduation, and the world seems dull and uninteresting. Who would have thought that I, Simon Spier, would actually graduate high school? Not that I'm dumb or anything, but going away from home permanently always felt so surreal. I was looking forwards to college, yes, but I felt as if something was missing. Something pivotal. Though I'm not yet ready to admit it, I knew in my heart of hearts that what I'm missing is love. More specifically, a boyfriend.

After I came out at the beginning of Junior year, I'd longed for someone special, someone I could shyly hold hands with, someone who could help me through the homophobia. My friends were great, but at some point you really need a deeper connection.

I thought that Cal Price could have been the one, but after a few dates we discovered that, well… we just weren't right together.

I sigh and start packing up old, faded blue duffel. _The road trip to Leah's mom's friend's beach house should help clear my mind._ I pack slowly, not wanting to forget anything. The last time I went to this beach house, I forgot a swimsuit. Long story short, I had to wear Abby's bikini bottom. (A/N: I might write this as a short oneshot, tell me what you think in the comments) Enough said. I mean, I am gay, but still.

I hear a knock on the door, and internally curse myself for procrastinating on packing. Leah and Abby are five minutes early, of course.

"One sec!" I call. Shit. I run downstairs and open the door. Leah and Abby are in the middle of a passionate kiss. I clear my throat, which startles them out of their liplock. Leah turns bright red as Abby smirks.

"Umm hey Simon," said Leah. "We were just- uhhh-"

"It's fine, guys. Just don't have sex on my porch please." Abby gives an appreciative laugh, and Leah looks relieved. I mean, I'm insanely happy that Abby got her shit together and asked Leah out, but sometimes they're a little too happy-couple to be around. I don't know. It's not like I'm jealous.

"Come on in to the living room. I have to finish up some packing but I'll be right there."

"Oh wait," calls Abby as I begin to walk out of the room. "I have to ask you something."

"Okay," I reply, not really sure where this conversation is going.

"So, you know Bram Greenfield, Nick's friend. He kind of had a cancellation on his family travel plans and long story short, he wants to come on the trip with us. Whattaya say?"

I have to sit down in order to process my thoughts. Bram Greenfield. Bram fucking Greenfield. With the soccer calves. Who I used to call Cute Bram. Am I opposed to him coming on the trip? Uh, no. I'm a little too eager. The thing is, Bram's gorgeous, and I've had a major-level crush on him forever. And the last thing I need is to fall even deeper in love with the straight boy. But the offer is too tempting. I'll probably get to see him shirtless, which makes me a little hard just thinking about it. Damn. I struggle to get my breathing under control.

"Sure," I say nonchalantly. "Sounds fine."

"Good," says Abby. "Because he's right outside."

Sure enough, in walks Bram himself, in a pale green t-shirt that hugs his biceps. His eyes looking absolutely freaking gorgeous. He smiles. Oh shit. I am totally, completely screwed.


	2. Chapter 2

I groan as, yet again, Abby manages to reach over me and change the music to some inane pop station. Excuse me for not wanting to listen to that "Look what you made me do" shit again when I could be listening to some Elliott Smith.

"Come on Simon, it's been your music for the past two hours!"

"No Abby, I am not listening to Taylor Swift. Leah, talk some sense into your girlfriend, will you?" Leah smiles from the backseat, but doesn't say anything. I glance over to Bram in the seat next to her, but hurriedly look away. He catches my eye anyways, and smiles. I blush. Shit, could I be more goddamn transparent?

"Anyways," I say, desperate to not look at Bram any more, "we should stop for lunch soon."

"Oh, I know a good place," says Bram. Why is it that every time he talks I get a little flutter in my stomach? I feel like a teenage girl. Over the years I've gotten better at controlling myself around him, but I guess the idea of _sleeping_ in like the _actual same house as him_ has got me all nervous again. Bram points out the lunch place and I swerve to a stop. Abby screams.

"Ohmigod Simon, why are you always intent on giving me a heart attack EVERYTIME you park the car?" I grin.

"It's revenge, Abby. Better get out of the car before I stab you."

She laughs, and so does Bram. Dammit, that nervous flutter again. I shove open the car door, and begin walking out, but I lose my balance and trip on the curb. At the same time, Bram opens his door and my door slams into him. Causing him to fall. On top of me. Let me repeat that for posterity. On. Fucking. Top. of. Me. My mouth feels dry, and I feel a jolt in my stomach. I can feel his biceps on top of my chest

"Shit! I'm so sorry, Simon." Bram clutches the handle of the door to pull himself up, then offers a hand to me. I accept it, and he pulls me up to my feet. My face is burning so hard I can hardly feel it. We are only about an inch apart, and for a second I can smell him- he smells like books and something deep and musky. It's intoxicating.

I realize that I've just been standing there sniffing Bram for the past 3 seconds, and he must be incredibly weirded out. I smile apologetically and back up, letting him get past me on to the sidewalk.

"Simon, are you okay?" asks Leah. She doesn't sound particularly sincere, and I notice her phone in her hand, with the camera aimed towards me.

"Leah, if you just filmed that I swear I will fucking kill you." She smiles innocently and gestures towards the restaurant.

"Come on, let's go in!"

I let it slide, though it's obvious she did film it. It's not like it really matters, though. I mean, Bram's straight and I'm the sad, sad gay kid with the hopeless crush. As we enter the restaurant I hear Leah whisper to Abby.

"I'm totally sending this to Morgan. #Spierfeld." Huh? I'm so confused. Spierfeld? I shrug it off. I mean, Morgan won't send the video to the whole school.

We head over to a booth and squeeze it. It's a tight fit, and of freaking course I end up next to Bram, presses against his side. Well, this is completely freaking awkward.

A waitress with bright dyed-blonde hair and distractingly large boobs walks up to our table. She smiles at all of us, but her gaze lingers on Bram. And I feel this sharp flash of jealousy. I know it's irrational, but I feel so protective, and so possessive. Who the fuck knows what goes on in my head, but at this moment, I'm totally completely jealous.

"So what can I get you," fake-blonde-hair purrs. Well, her name tag says Marcy, so I should probably call her that. Or maybe "the devil", from the way she's looking at Bram, as if he's the last cupcake on the platter. I can tell he notices her gaze, and he blushes a bit. I've never wanted to leave a restaurant faster.

* * *

After ordering and eating lunch, I hurry everyone out of the restaurant. No use staying in there, with the constant reminders that Bram's straighter than a ruler. Well, I guess I'll be getting those all week. Just my freaking luck.

"Geez Simon," says Leah irritably. "It's not like the service was _that_ bad."

"Yeah I know, I just… I'm sooo excited to get to the house!" I put on my fakest, cheesiest smile. Leah rolls her eyes but I can tell she can't help her smile. That's what I love about Leah: she acts like such a badass, but everyone can see through to her mushy gushy teddy-bears and rainbowy heart.

I start up the car, and _Wild_ by Troye Sivan starts playing over the speaker. Abby squeals. She loves Troye. And I have to admit, his songs are pretty cool. Leah starts singing along, and soon enough I give in and start singing too.

 _Leave this blue neighbourhood  
Never knew loving could hurt this good, oh  
and it drives me wild_

I nods my head to the beat and laugh at Abby's spastic dancing. Which is when Bram starts joining in. His voice, god. It's deep and okay, slightly wavery and off pitch, but it's _his._ So, of course, my stupid gay heart loves it.

 _'Cause when you look like that  
I've never ever wanted to be so bad, oh  
It drives me wild_

I think about Bram's biceps in his shirt, the way his eyes pop. I think about him so close to me, on top of me. I imagine leaning forwards, just a bit, pressing his lips to mine-

 _You're driving me wild, wild, wild  
You're driving me wild, wild, wild  
You're driving me wild_

I try hard to act normal, swallow. _Don't look at Bram._ He's throwing his head back and laughing. I watch his Adam's Apple bob.

 _We're alike you and I  
Two blue hearts locked in our wrong minds  
So can we make the most out of no time?  
Can you hold me?_

Except that Bram and I aren't alike. We're as different as it gets: Gay, straight, theater nerd, soccer star.

 _Can you make me leave my demons and my broken pieces behind?  
'Cause there's still too long to the weekend  
Too long till I drown in your hands  
Too long since I've been a fool, oh, yeah, yeah, yeah_

Drown in his hands? I wish. I try not to look at him, again. I fail. Again.

 _Leave this blue neighbourhood  
Never knew loving could hurt this good, oh  
And it drives me wild  
'Cause when you look like that  
I've never ever wanted to be so bad, oh  
It drives me wild_

He's really into the music now. I grip the streering wheel and focus on the road ahead. Calm. The fuck. Down.

 _You're driving me wild, wild, wild  
You're driving me wild, wild, wild  
You're driving me wild, wild, wild  
You're driving me wild, wild, wild_

Aaaand fucking hell. I'm glad that song is over. I'm not sure I can deal with more of Bram looking so absolutely gorgeous and so into the music.

The next couple hours pass by uneventfully (well, except one time where Bram stretches and I peek at the tanned skin on his stomach. And abs. Yes. He has abs. But I digress). Before I know it, we've arrived at the house.

"Guys, we made it."


End file.
